


Who are you?

by ElronNashvillKane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElronNashvillKane/pseuds/ElronNashvillKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не понимает, почему ему невыносимо находиться в лофте. И почему, стоит ему оказаться рядом с Дереком, его голова начинает дико болеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> • небольшой кроссовер с The Last Witch Hunter.  
> • пожар дома Хейлов устроили ведьмы.  
> • Эллисон Арджент жива.  
> • Упоминаются смерти.  
> Бета - Brompton. ♥  
> Написано на TW-NY-Календарь 2016.

  


Всё началось не так давно: Стайлз просыпался посреди ночи от кошмаров и никак не мог уснуть после. Никакие снотворные не помогали, и аддерол приходилось пить намного чаще, чем следовало бы. Друзья обеспокоенно спрашивали, всё ли в порядке, но ответом было всегда одно и то же — мотание головой и коротко брошенное «Всё хорошо», с натянутой улыбкой на губах. Он не хотел, чтобы его близкие за него беспокоились, — у них хватало и своих проблем. И только Моррелл знала об огне, пожиравшем дома друзей, об обугленном Дереке на руках и об одежде, полностью пропитавшейся кровью отца. Он не хотел и виду показывать, что с ним творится что-то странное, всячески старался уйти от разговоров или просто переводил тему со свойственной лишь ему одному гиперболтливостью. Никто не мог перебить подростка, которого невозможно заткнуть ничем, кроме новости о новом происшествии. Да и то на мгновение, пока он не станет думать над разгадкой. Вслух. Что и случилось в который раз.

_Стайлз ехал в школу на своем джипе, когда услышал по полицейскому радио сообщение о новом преступлении. А именно: о странной смерти десятилетней девочки и её старшего брата шестнадцати лет. Их нашли в парке почти полностью обгоревшими: всё, что выше плеч, осталось нетронутым, а вот нижняя часть тела была черна, как уголь, и несильно отличалась от него на вид.  
Как выяснилось позднее, за неделю до этого имело место подобное несчастье, только жертвой предполагаемого «маньяка-пиромана» пала двадцатилетняя девушка, и обгорела она полностью. Опознали её лишь благодаря документам в сумочке, найденной рядом с трупом и словно по волшебству почти не пострадавшей от огня. Полугодом же ранее были убиты двадцатипятилетние сестры-близнецы; их удостоверения личности издевательски светлели на обугленных телах._

— Нет, я всё равно не понимаю! — вдруг начал сын шерифа.  
— Что? — в один голос спросили Скотт и Айзек.  
— Каким надо быть нелюдем, чтобы убить маленькую девочку с братом? Очередное жертвоприношение? Так это было уже! О новом дараке не было никаких новостей, и о Дженнифер давно ничего не слышно. Как сквозь землю провалилась. Зачем ещё могло понадобиться убивать детей и девушку, которые между собой никак не связаны?! Да и кому? Кто у нас пылает страстью к пожарам? Ведь простому человеку это в голову не может придти. Если он в своем уме, конечно! Так кто у нас с огнем в хороших отношениях? — зачастил Стилински, при этом размахивая руками во все стороны и то и дело задевая проходивших мимо учеников.  
— Стайлз, о чем ты вообще? — Лиам готов был биться головой о стену: он до сих пор не привык к болтливости друга своего альфы и не поспевал за ходом его мыслей.  
—Точно! Да всё просто же! — Стайлз стукнул себя ладонью по лбу и собрался было развернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Как я раньше до этого не додумался? Ребят, скажите, что я заболел, а я пока…  
— Стоп! — Лидия попыталась остудить пыл полностью охваченного новой загадкой Стайлза, схватив его за плечи. ─ Кто тебя пустит одного?  
— Да я только посмотреть место происшествия — и обратно! Ничего со мной не будет!  
— Нет, мы пойдем вместе. Или я звоню Пэрришу. — Мартин переживала за друга: она видела, что с ним что-то происходит, но что именно, оставалось для неё тайной за семью печатями, ─ и потому стояла на своем.  
— Изверг! Мы же друзья, Лидия! То, что твой парень — помощник моего отца, не значит, что тебе непременно надо сдавать меня! — возмутился Стилински скорее для вида, ведь понимал, что переубедить рыжеволосую подругу будет невозможно. Особенно когда на тебя смотрят так, будто ты маленький нахулиганивший мальчик. — Ладно, хорошо, я сдаюсь, только не смотри на меня так больше! Идем вместе. Сейчас.  
— После уроков, — произнесла девушка, развернулась, не дождавшись ответа, и энергичной походкой направилась в сторону класса.  
Спорить было абсолютно бесполезно. И Стайлз прекрасно это понимал, поэтому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за подругой на экономику.

Стайлза начинала мучить дикая головная боль, стоило Дереку оказаться поблизости. Это вводило сына шерифа в ступор, и после десятка таких "совпадений" стало порядком действовать на нервы. Не помогало ничего — ни таблетки, ни "народные средства". Будто у Стайлза была кнопочка, видимая только для Хейла, а тот, черт знает из каких побуждений, каждый раз нажимал её. Стилински тоже не отказался бы что-нибудь у Дерека понажимать. Но об этом никому лучше не знать.  
И вот сейчас — не нужно было принадлежать к племени ясновидящих, чтобы знать о приближавшемся Дереке Хейле. Голова начала болеть ещё минуту назад, а когда оборотень подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы поздороваться со Стайлзом, Скоттом и другими, голова готова была и вовсе взорваться. Впрочем, отчасти Стилински был благодарен этой боли: она не дала глупой улыбке, выдавшей бы его с потрохами, появиться на лице подростка и служила своего рода предупреждением, мол: «Приближается _тот самый_ хмурый волк, не взболтни лишнего, Стайлз». И лишь сердце на мгновение сбилось с обычного ритма. Но ведь Дерек не заметил?  
— Ты чего тут забыл? — вместо приветствия наигранно-недовольно бросил Стилински. Этот вопрос действительно мучил его: они собирались после уроков отправиться на место происшествия и осмотреться там как следует. И уж кто-кто, а Дерек Хейл в список приглашённых явно не входил. «Да он вообще ничего не должен знать! Откуда бы ему вдруг… Ну конечно. Скотт. Ну ничего… Этот маленький волчонок у меня ещё получит. Фото голого Айзека, например. Я посмотрю на его багряное лицо.»  
— Скотт позвонил. Спросил, слышал ли я когда-нибудь о _подобных_ случаях. И попросил съездить с вами. — Хейл только подтвердил догадки.  
— Просто отлично. Только, упс, мы не нуждаемся в няньке, хмуроволк. — Скрестив руки на груди и на ходу задев плечом Дерека, Стайлз направился к своему джипу.  
— Ты вот как раз нуждаешься, _Стайлз_ , — с усмешкой бросил оборотень и повернул голову в сторону подростка. Тот на мгновение остановился, услышав, _каким_ голосом Дерек произнёс его имя, после чего ускорил шаг, надеясь, что никто не заметил его покрасневшие кончики ушей. И правда — то ли не заметили, то ли все решили промолчать, — но никто и слова не сказал. Лишь Дерек ухмыльнулся и, сделав пару стремительных шагов, схватил Стилински за рубашку.  
— Пусти! — Стайлз начал вырываться, хотя знал, что его не отпустят. — Дерек, я всё равно туда поеду!  
— Поедешь. На моей машине. Вместе со всеми.

— Да кто же знал, что там уже всё убрали! — Стайлз никак не унимался и, даже поднимаясь в лофт Хейла, не мог смолчать.  
— Детектив хренов, ты всю дорогу это говорил. Мы всё поняли, и, пожалуйста, Стайлз. — Дерек выдержал паузу, дождавшись разочарованного "Что?", и продолжил: — Будь так добр, заткнись. — После чего открыл дверь и зашел внутрь.  
Стилински не успел и шагу ступить, как потерял сознание и лишь благодаря Лиаму не упал на пол. Дерек хотел было кинуться к ним, но его опередили Скотт и Айзек, а Лидия ухватила Хейла за руку и лишь покачала головой. Ну конечно. Разве возможно было что-либо скрыть от этой мудрой не по годам девушки? Пришлось согласно кивнуть и поторопиться освободить место на диване для Стайлза, куда его впоследствии и положили ребята.  
— Что с ним? — обеспокоенно и тихо спросил Лиам у банши.  
— Он просто спит, — вынесла вердикт Мартин после того, как осмотрела друга, и велела не беспокоить его и всем пойти в другую комнату. Ослушаться её никто не решился.

Последнее, что запомнил Стайлз, прежде чем полностью отключился, — испуганных Скотта, Лиама и Айзека, понимающий взгляд Лидии и обеспокоенный — Дерека. Стилински попытался сесть, но получилось это лишь с третьей попытки. И то — ему пришлось опереться на спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть. Тело отказывалось двигаться, будто некий чокнутый профессор за время его обморока по своей чудной прихоти заменил ему все внутренности ватой со словами: «Ну посмотрим, как ты теперь справишься». В принципе, Стайлз справился сносно: проказа воображаемого профессора не мешала ему вертеть головой во все стороны, благодаря чему он смог установить, где находится, а лунный свет, заливавший помещение через огромное окно, позволил сориентироваться во времени. Наконец взгляд Стилински остановился на кресле, послужившем временным пристанищем Дереку, спавшему с призрачной улыбкой на лице. Дерек Хейл улыбался! Стайлз впервые в жизни видел искреннюю улыбку на губах вечно хмурого волка. «Интересно, что тебе снится?» — только подумал подросток, как тут же вид перед его глазами поплыл, сменившись совсем иными образами.

_Дерек сидел на водительском сидении своего черного Камаро, соседнее место занимала его старшая сестра._  
— Ты правда решился? — удивленным, но не лишённым радости голосом спросила девушка.  
— Да, Лора. И, пожалуйста, хватит об этом. — Он по привычке закатил глаза, но был ничуть не раздражен, а, наоборот, улыбался.  
— Ну мне же интересно! Как он отреагировал на это? — продолжала она пытать брата.  
— Лора, я же просил.  
— А мне важно и любопытно, как складывается личная жизнь моего младшего братика!  
— Говоришь так, будто мне не двадцать пять лет, а десять. — Он снова закатил глаза, но засмеялся вместе с сестрой. — Детка согласился.  
— Я определенно хочу познакомиться с этим твоим Стайлзом Стилински. 

Сын шерифа не сразу понял, что теперь видит перед собой Лидию. Как она оказалась прямо перед ним, он не знал, но догадался, что Мартин, возможно, только что спустилась со второго этажа, потому и проходила мимо.  
— Кто ты, Стайлз? Твои глаза… — шёпотом произнесла банши, оглянувшись на спавшего оборотня.  
— Что? Что с ними, Лидия? — Стайлз явно не умел разговаривать тихо, ибо как ещё можно было объяснить в мгновение ока накрывшую его рот ладонь?  
— Они только что светились! А зрачки и вовсе были серебристыми! Почти белыми! Что ты сейчас сделал? Это как-то связано с твоими кошмарами? — Мартин задавала вопросы обеспокоенным голосом, хотя внешне являла собой образец Железной Леди.  
В ответ она услышала лишь мычание и поспешила убрать ладонь.  
— Да если бы я знал! Мне просто стало интересно, что снится… Стоп! Ты знаешь о моих кошмарах? Откуда?  
— Мисс Моррелл рассказала сегодня. Она за тебя волновалась и просила присмотреть за моим "необычным другом". — Девушка, поджав губы, неотрывно смотрела другу в глаза. — Так тебе просто стало интересно, что снится Дереку?  
— А ещё что-то говорят про "врачебную этику и неразглашение", — пробубнил Стилински, а следом удивленно уставился на банши. — Да, но я не говорил ничего про Дерека, Лидия…  
— Не будь дураком, Стайлз, или ты правда думаешь, что никто ничего не замечает? — с доброй улыбкой сказала Мартин. — С твоими глазами утром разберемся, спросим у Дитона, а до встречи с ним никому ни слова об этом. А теперь ложись спать.  
— Надеюсь, что ничего плохого в этом нет, — вздохнул подросток и опустился на диван. Дождавшись, пока Лидия поднимется обратно, он снова сел и невольно прислушался к дыханию Дерека. Оно было абсолютно ровным и спокойным. «И как мы его только не разбудили? И что такое это вообще было? Я теперь правда могу видеть сны других людей?» — Стайлз не мог перестать думать о только что случившемся и решил попробовать ещё раз. Тем более если учесть, на каком моменте его “выкинуло” из сна Дерека.

_Первое, что понял Стайлз, — он лицом прижат к очень знакомой стене, стене собственной комнаты. «Когда-то мы это уже видели, только тогда была дверь». Причём прижат был весьма сильным парнем с шикарным телом, если верить собственным ощущениям._  
Судя по тому, что верить отчаянно хотелось (и судя по тесноте в джинсах), зажимали Стайлза однозначно не против его воли, да ещё и причиняли своими действиями явное удовольствие.  
— Детка, ты чего вдруг так напрягся? — Звук до боли знакомого хриплого голоса прямо над ухом заставил тело мгновенно расслабиться.  
«Пусть только его никто не разбудит… Пожалуйста, только не просыпайся ближайшие полчаса…» — молился Стайлз, а сам в это время таял от горячих поцелуев в шею и ощущения блуждавших под футболкой рук.  
—Так-то лучше, — хищным тоном одобрил Дерек и рывком повернул Стайлза к себе, чтобы перенести его в самый что ни на есть настоящий поцелуйный рай, попутно расстегивая его ремень и молнию джинсов. "Детка" скинул куртку Хейла на пол, после чего взялся за футболку с целью стянуть и её. Последнее, правда, получалось не очень.  
— Какой ты сегодня нетерпеливый… — Оборотень отстранился и помог снять с себя футболку, а затем провернул этот же маневр со Стайлзом. Стилински даже не заметил, как Дерек опустился перед ним на колени, стянул вниз джинсы вместе с бельем и уже собирался взять ноющий член в рот. Безвольно повиновавшись первому же позыву, Стайлз толкнулся глубже и застонал, на удивление хмуроволка, спустив довольно быстро, но оборотень решил не заострять на этом внимание и, подхватив дрожащего подростка на руки, положил того на кровать, а сам навис сверху. Прошёлся поцелуями от ритмично пульсировавшей сонной артерии до сосков, параллельно снимая с себя давно мешавшие остатки одежды. Затем перевернул полностью подчинившегося Стайлза на живот, немного приподнял его и одним движением вошёл внутрь. Сначала двигаясь медленно, постепенно наращивая темп, пока его детка не начал кричать и молить о большем. Тогда оборотень сорвался, несильно укусил того за плечо, а движения стали рваными, быстрыми и сносили голову, так, что долго ждать не пришлось, — оба кончили одновременно. 

_— Стайлз… Стааайлз…_ Стайлз! Просыпайся уже! — Дерек слегка толкнул спавшего подростка в плечо.  
— Ммм… Дерек, что случилось? — сквозь сон пробормотал Стилински и без особой радости понял, что будит его не тот Дерек, который только что заставлял срывать голос, а настоящий, реальный и вечно хмурый Дерек. — Что? Который час?  
— Семь утра, _спящая красавица_ , — съехидничал Хейл, но при этом в его взгляде сквозило беспокойство. — Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Если честно, разбито, а голова просто раскалывается со вчерашнего дня. Но чур, я тебе этого не говорил. — Стайлз попытался встать, и вышло это только с помощью Дерека. Но стоило ему дотронуться до кулона, висевшего на шее оборотня, как тело захлестнуло волной дикой боли, а ноги отказались его держать. Хмуроволк успел подхватить Стилински и аккуратно уложил обратно на диван.  
— Стайлз, что с тобой? — Хейл старался не повышать голос, но это получалось плохо — слишком беспокоился.  
Стилински же тем временем кричал, крепко зажмурившись и схватившись руками за голову. Со второго этажа на крик сбежались остальные, но, едва сойдя с лестницы, замерли, увидев представшую перед ними картину: Дерек сидел на краю дивана, по его руке бежали чёрные линии, а Стайлз постепенно успокаивался.  
— Что произошло?! — Скотт первый решил прервать тишину, повисшую в комнате.  
— Мы бы сами хотели это знать. — Хейл покачал головой и повернулся к стае. — Звоните Дитону.

— Стайлз, ты раньше замечал за собой что-нибудь странное? Кроме своих кошмаров. — Спокойный и ровный голос Алана действовал успокаивающе. — Когда начались головные боли и с чем, думаешь, они связаны?  
Все в ожидании уставились на Стилински, в особенности Хейл.  
— Началось где-то с полгода назад… А связано... — Он посмотрел на хмуроволка. — Последние полгода мне тяжело находиться в лофте Дерека, будто что-то мешает дышать и давит изнутри. А стоит ему оказаться рядом — голова начинает дико болеть… Дитон, что со мной? Я мутирую? Кто я? — спросил Стайлз, пребывая на грани паники.  
— Изменений с телом или сверхъестественных способностей никаких не замечал?  
— Лидия говорила, что мои глаза светились этой ночью… — начал он, но его тут же прервал Хейл.  
— Каким цветом? Каким, Стайлз?! — Хмуроволк шагнул в сторону подростка.  
— Дерек, успокойся, — послышалось из телефона Скотта, — но в целом вопрос правильный: каким цветом светились его глаза, Лидия?  
— Темно-серым, а зрачки были вообще серебристо-белые.  
— Так, значит, Стайлз у нас… — начал было друид, но не успел договорить.  
— Отлично! Просто прекрасно! Как Стайлз мог оказаться ведьмаком, Дитон? — взвыл Дерек, сдерживая клыки и когти.  
— Не беги вперед паровоза, когда-нибудь это тебя погубит, Дерек, — осадил его Алан. — И сколько раз я просил меня не перебивать. Стайлз, что ты делал перед тем, как твои глаза поменяли цвет и засветились?  
— Просто захотел узнать, что снится… людям. — Стилински готов был прямо на месте сгореть со стыда. Радовало одно: вместо «людям» он не ляпнул «кое-кому» или тем более «оборотню».  
— Постой… Так это… — резко успокоившись, произнес хмуроволк. — Только не говорите, что он — Входящий во сны!  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Я — кто?! Ведьма?! Которой к тому же ещё стоит поучиться у Гордона Рамзи готовить не сгоревший шашлык?! — Испытав прилив возбуждения из-за возможной его горькой участи, Стайлз вскочил с дивана и замахал руками, словно лопастями ветряной мельницы. — И что значит “Входящий во сны”?! И почему, черт возьми, мне плохо рядом с Дереком?!  
— Не ведьма, а ведьмак. Это раз, — начал Дерек. — Людей ты не сжигаешь, иначе от тебя несло бы гарью за километр, — это два. “Входящий во сны” может проникать в сознание любого спящего или находящегося в отключке по какой бы то ни было причине. Как ты сегодня делал это с… — Тут оборотень замялся, но решил не говорить, что он обо всём догадался. — С кем ты это там делал, неважно. А плохо тебе становится из-за вот этого кулона из черного обсидиана и крапивы, разбросанной по всему лофту.  
— Но ведь есть какое-то средство, которое поможет избавиться от этих болей? — спросил Скотт отчасти в надежде услышать в качестве положительного ответ: «Дереку всего-навсего надо перестать крутиться поблизости».  
— Есть, но для этого Стайлз должен либо вовсе отказаться от силы, и не факт, что после этого он, как всякий, наделённый природным даром, не зачахнет, либо носить артефакт, который будет её подавлять. У меня как раз такой, на счастье, имеется. Так что, приедете за ним? — уже с улыбкой спросил Дитон.  
— Конечно! — в один голос воскликнули Стайлз и Дерек.

— Эллисон только что звонила, сказала, что они с отцом убили ту ведьму, — донёсся до ушей Дерека голос Скотта из телефона Стайлза, сидевшего на соседнем сидении.  
«Отлично. Значит, можно вздохнуть спокойно», — подумал Хейл.  
— Но откуда они знали, где её искать и как ловить? — с огромным облегчением в голосе спросил Стилински. Всё-таки он до последнего боялся, что именно он сжигал людей. Кошмары же не могли объявиться на пустом месте? Пусть Дитон и объяснил это тем, что появление ведьмы в городе и её жуткие ритуалы пошатнули спавший в Стайлзе дар. Кошмары же породила её темная сила, с которой подросток не мог справиться, попросту не знавший, ни что происходит, ни что делать. Ему вообще повезло: ещё бы примерно полгода — и он сам стал тёмным ведьмаком. «И отправился бы по свету делать человеческое барбекю», — не без содрогания подшучивал сам Стайлз.  
— Крис сказал, что его сестра была ведьмой, устроившей пожар в доме Хейлов и… ауч, Скотт, за что ты меня ударил? — влез в разговор Айзек, явно позабывший, что Стайлз сидел в Камаро, а значит, их разговор слышал и Дерек. А говорил он явно не о приятных для Хейла вещах. — Прости, Дерек, я…  
— Ничего. Главное, что Кейт уже давно мертва, — сквозь зубы произнес оборотень, направив машину в сторону дома Стилински.  
— Ладно, вы меня успокоили. Завтра в школе увидимся, не хулиганьте. — Не став дожидаться возмущений МакКолла, Стайлз сбросил звонок и повернулся к Дереку. — Ну вот, теперь осталось как-то объяснить отцу, что убийца-поджигатель — уже убитая ведьма, а я — всего лишь ведьмак, входящий во сны.  
— Кстати об этом. Ты видел мой сон… — По тону Хейла тяжело было понять, рад ли он этому — чем чёрт не шутит? — или при воздействии верными аргументами согласится просто закрыть на всё глаза... Или, может, уже замыслил кровожадную месть. Он даже машину остановил и смотрел теперь Стилински прямо в глаза.  
— Дерек, я… Я же не знал! Я же не специально! И вообще, выпусти меня, я сам до дома дойду! Кажется, артефакт не работает, у меня опять голова болит! — затараторил залившийся румянцем Стайлз, теребя кулон из белого обсидиана и с неподдельным интересом разглядывая свои джинсы. Он был так зачарован плавным переходом голубого цвета в синий и наоборот, что даже не заметил наклонившегося к нему Дерека.  
— А обманывать нехорошо, _детка…_ — тихим и хриплым, как в том самом сне, шёпотом произнес оборотень прямо над ухом подростка. По телу Стайлза пронеслось лёгкое, покалывавшее ощущение возбуждения, и чтобы суметь озвучить самый средненький ответ, ему перво-наперво пришлось сглотнуть и призвать язык к послушанию.  
— Т-то есть ты не сердишься? — Слова давались с большим трудом.  
— Какой же ты глупый, Стайлз, — засмеялся Дерек, после чего взял его за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. Стилински хотел было что-то сказать, но в итоге получилось неразборчивое мычание, так как губы Хейла накрыли его рот. Понадобилось секунд десять, чтобы подросток прекратил попытки заговорить и вовлёкся в поцелуй.  
— Ммм… Я определенно хочу воплотить свой сон в реальность… — практически проурчал Дерек, глядя в осоловевшие глаза Стайлза.  
— Не имею ничего против, хмуроволк. Только у меня отец сейчас дома и…  
— Я понял, едем ко мне. — Теперь Стилински-младший видел улыбку Дерека наяву, и уж теперь-то она была адресована именно ему. — Но предупреждаю: я очень давно этого хотел и очень давно терпел.  
Стайлз вспыхнул мгновенно, он стал настолько красным, каким не бывает даже вареный рак.

_Стоит ли говорить, что наяву всё было куда интереснее, чем во сне?_


End file.
